Une plume délicate
by Sandy Moon
Summary: OS. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il n'était même pas venu me dire au revoir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit si faible. Alors, par quels moyens me suis-je retrouvée devant la porte de sa chambre ? Et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort … ?


**Hey ! Alors me voici avec mon premier OS sur le manga Shaman King. Je vais essayer de ne pas m'étaler sur son contenu, mais sachez qu'il porte sur la nuit que passent Yoh et Anna dans le tome 9. J'attends donc votre avis avec impatience ^0^**

 **Playlist : Apologize (OneRepublic) - Break the Ice (Britney Spears) - A twist in my story (Secondhand Serenade) - Be somebody (Thousand Foot Krutch)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Une plume délicate**

– Cette nuit, je peux dormir avec toi…

Anna avait dit cette phrase sans vraiment y réfléchir. Les mots avaient dépassé la barrière que formaient ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne pense à leur conséquence. Pourtant, ils n'étaient que des mots alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Quels effets désastreux pouvaient-ils engendrer ?

Un choc dans sa fierté.

Anna a toujours été une fille fière, apparaissant comme froide, autoritaire et sadique. Elle ne semblait éprouver aucun sentiment à l'égard du monde entier. Et encore moins à l'égard de son fiancé.

Pourtant tout cela était faux. Elle était réellement amoureuse de Yoh Asakura. Mais cette simple phrase était en train de la trahir.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait devant la chambre de Yoh, juste au seuil de sa porte. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle lui adressait tout un tas de reproches et avait balancé un sac contenant des vêtements et des gâteaux envoyés par grand-père Yohmei. Elle le croyait endormi.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

En effet, le jeune garçon était pleinement réveillé. Il avait juste fait semblant de dormir afin de ne pas attirer les foudres d'Anna. Mais sa dernière phrase l'avait déconcerté. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à lui parler calmement ou à lui demander quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, Yoh avait bien perçu qu'Anna ne lui avait rien demandé. C'était une affirmation… dotée d'une pointe de mélancolie ou de tristesse. En tout cas, un sentiment qui faisait mal au cœur.

Il sentit Anna hésiter sans même la voir. Alors avant qu'elle ne fasse le chemin en sens inverse, il murmura un simple « _Oui_ ».

D'abord surprise de ne pas être la seule personne consciente dans cette pièce, Anna le fut ensuite par la réponse de Yoh. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde, et encore moins par un mot aussi simpliste. Un mot certes ordinaire, commun, presque quelconque, mais qui cependant signifiait beaucoup…

Dans son futon, Yoh remua le moins possible. Il resta sous la couverture, le visage quasiment enfoui, mais il se décala légèrement pour laisser une place à sa fiancée. Cette dernière s'avança lentement et s'installa tout doucement à ses côtés. Elle garda néanmoins une certaine distance et lui tourna le dos. Elle agrippa la couverture, la ramenant jusqu'à son visage, et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde son sang-froid légendaire juste parce qu'elle partageait un lit !

Alors que le cerveau d'Anna bouillonnait pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même, Yoh de son côté, était on ne peut plus détendu. Même, il souriait. Il souriait puisqu'il était touché de l'attention qu'avait eue Anna envers lui. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose pour une tierce personne, mais pour lui c'était comme un cadeau. Un cadeau désespéré puisque, demain, il quittera l'auberge En où il avait passé ces quelques mois à subir l'entrainement de l'enfer que lui avait concocté Anna. Rien que d'y passer, de vieilles courbatures se manifestèrent. Mais autre chose lui vint l'esprit…

– Au revoir, Anna. Et bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête afin de l'observer. Pourtant, Yoh était toujours de dos.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle sèchement. (Elle ne pouvait le voir, mais Yoh continuait de sourire.)

– Tu viens bien de me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir. Eh bien, je te dis donc « au revoir ».

Anna reprit sa position initiale et fit mine de ne pas être touchée. Or c'était tout le contraire. N'importe quelle attention de la part de Yoh la bouleversait. Extérieurement, cela ne lui faisait rien. Mais intérieurement, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait vite. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme et se détente ou elle ne réussirait jamais à s'endormir !

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ou je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie, lui répondit-elle.

– Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Comment pourrais-tu me faire regretter de vivre si je suis mort ?

– Imbécile, ne dis pas une chose pareille !

Pourtant Anna se traita elle-même d'imbécile. Une fois de plus, elle avait parlé trop vite. Encore un écart de ce genre et sa carapace pourrait bien céder. Elle devait s'interdire de penser au fait que Yoh puisse ne pas s'en sortir dans sa quête du Shaman Fight. Alors s'il se mettait à faire de l'humour avec ça, elle pourrait bien commettre un meurtre.

Yoh sentit qu'il avait fait piquer un fard à sa fiancée. Et cela l'amusait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à la déstabiliser. Il n'empêche, il se demandait bien ce qui faisait que, ce soir en particulier, Anna agisse bizarrement. Après tout, ils s'étaient tous les deux préparés à cette éventualité. Celle qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais de son voyage.

Au début, Yoh se dit que le mieux pour lui était de ne rien répondre. Il se remit à fixer le mur en face de lui. Puis ses yeux se baladèrent sur ce qui était accessible à son regard. Son tourne-disque, quelques posters, et un réveil. Yoh se concentra sur les chiffres et les aiguilles, en espérant que leur vue le fatiguerait et l'obligerait à dormir.

Mais après avoir vu chaque minute et chaque seconde défiler pendant presque une demi-heure, il abandonna. Ses yeux ne luttaient pas contre la fatigue ; il n'avait pas sommeil. Mais il devait absolument dormir s'il voulait être en forme pour le début de leur expédition, à lui et à ses amis, le lendemain.

Pendant cette demi-heure, Yoh avait eu tout le temps de méditer. Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il était tendu pour le Shaman Fight - c'était un fait -, mais il l'était bien davantage pour l'après.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne gagnait pas ? Pire, s'il ne revenait pas vivant ? Tokyo serait-elle toujours la même ville ? Manta serait-il toujours un élève aussi brillant malgré la perte d'un ami ? Tamao l'oublierait-elle purement et simplement ? Ses compagnons de route trouveraient-ils la voie du retour ? Amidamaru le guiderait-il dans le monde de l'au-delà ? Qu'en serait-il de sa famille, qui comptait sur lui pour perpétuer la grandeur de leur héritage ?

Mais plus que tout, qu'adviendrait-il d'Anna ?

Rien que pour ça, il se devait de revenir vivant ; c'était le minimum.

Le cœur du garçon se serra à cette idée. En temps normal, il s'interdisait de penser à de telles choses afin de toujours aller de l'avant. Mais là… l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Anna le terrifiait. Plus qu' _elle_ ne le terrifiait.

Yoh fit à nouveau attention aux aiguilles de l'horloge miniature. Minuit trente.

En proie au désarroi, Yoh se redressa et s'assit sur le futon. Il fit attention à garder la couverture sur ses jambes, mais aussi à ce qu'elle conserve sa place sur le corps d'Anna. Il vérifia ; et d'une main hésitante, il la replaça correctement au niveau du cou de sa fiancée.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle semblait dormir paisiblement – elle au moins, elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Yoh s'autorisa à la regarder encore quelques instants.

Anna était vraiment une belle fille. Mais Yoh évitait d'avoir ce genre de pensées quand il était près d'elle. Après tout, il se souvenait qu'à leur première rencontre, elle lui avait implicitement révélé qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées. Quoiqu'elle n'en avait plus parlé ou fait la moindre remarque depuis quelques mois…

Yoh tourna la tête pour regarder dans le vide. Instinctivement, ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur la couverture. Une prise tellement forte que le tissu aurait pu se déchirer au moindre choc.

Il était hors de question qu'il rompe la promesse qu'il avait faite à Anna ce fameux 31 décembre 1995. Il devait à tout prix réussir pour la libérer, qu'elle vive enfin normalement – enfin, la normalité pour un shaman n'était pas la même que celle pour un humain lambda tel que Manta. Ce dernier allait bien évidemment lui manquer ; mais aucune promesse aussi intense ne les liaient.

– Tu devrais dormir, ou tu auras une sale tête pour ton premier jour de voyage.

Yoh sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers Anna. Elle était réveillée et le fixait. Même à la lueur des étoiles et de la Lune, il percevait une pointe ambrée dans ses yeux. Il sourit alors, une fois la surprise passée.

– Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

– Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, lui répondit-elle sèchement en se retournant sous la couverture.

Yoh pensa bêtement qu'elle avait une simple insomnie. Pourtant, il ignorait qu'Anna avait les mêmes préoccupations que lui ; elle était juste trop fière pour l'admettre devant lui. Si elle avait été seule dans sa propre chambre, peut-être se serait-elle laissée aller… Mais il était inconcevable qu'elle perde la face devant Yoh.

Aussi pour paraitre compréhensive, elle lui demanda à son tour :

– Et toi, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

– Comme toi, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir pour l'instant.

Une réponse simple à une question simple, mais Anna fut déçue de cette réponse. Et elle ignorait pourquoi.

Yoh se montra le plus courageux des deux pour reprendre le dialogue.

– Anna, par rapport à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, sache que je ferai tout pour devenir Shaman King.

Anna se retourna sous la couverture pour regarder Yoh. Mais elle n'avait qu'une vue de son dos et de ses cheveux bruns. Le ton de sa voix indiquait qu'il était déterminé et sûr de lui. Aucune trace de peur ou de doute n'était présente dans sa voix...

– Je t'ai fait une promesse. J'ai promis de te délivrer de ton pouvoir. Mais pour y arriver, il faut que je devienne Shaman King. Auquel cas, si je n'y parviens pas, je ferai tout pour revenir à toi.

Yoh avait parlé avec sincérité et d'une manière toujours aussi calme. Ce qui désarçonna Anna. Cette dernière se redressa à son tour pour être assise. Elle regarda Yoh, mais constatant qu'il regardait dans le vide, elle porta son attention sur ses mains et commença à titiller la couverture du bout des doigts.

– Si tu ne reviens pas avec le titre, tu as intérêt à trouver un moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour qu'on vive convenablement.

Yoh rit intérieurement. Même dans les moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls, il fallait qu'elle se montre froide envers lui. Cela amusait le jeune garçon.

Ce fut à son tour de poser les yeux sur son interlocutrice. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Yoh crut percevoir que la distance entre eux s'était un peu réduite, mais rien de très flagrant… Sauf si être aussi proche de la fille dont on est amoureux est une exception à la règle. Et qu'en plus, elle ne vous traite pas de tous les noms et ne vous agresse pas… Yoh avait de quoi trouver le comportement d'Anna étrange.

Mais c'est le sien qui pouvait être perçu comme étrange. Peut-être suicidaire quand on connaissait les réactions d'Anna.

Yoh venait juste de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée. Cette dernière, surprise, tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Mais contrairement à ce que tous auraient pu penser, elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de le fixer. Elle ne put tenir que quelques secondes car la vue de ses yeux sombres lui déchirait le cœur.

Anna se reconcentra sur la couverture, mais elle ne resta pas inactive. Elle posa sa main droite sur celle de Yoh ; celle qu'il avait apposé sur son épaule. Au contact de la peau du garçon, les doigts d'Anna furent parcourus d'une sorte de courant électrique. Si infime mais si révélateur. Sa main était chaude.

– Tu devrais d'abord me laisser entreprendre cette quête, reprit Yoh. Ensuite, on parlera de l'argent. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

– Tout peut être sujet à problème.

– Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Anna ?

Yoh sentit Anna trembler légèrement. Il décida de retirer sa main de son épaule et d'à la place, saisir celle de sa fiancée. La sienne était froide. (Ce qui était un paradoxe quand on connaissait le caractère volcanique d'Anna.)

Hormis cela, ce geste ne sembla pas aider la jeune fille à retrouver son calme. Elle avait fermé les yeux et appuyé sa main libre contre son cœur, seule parcelle de peau que son kimono laissait à découvert. Elle voulait empêcher son cœur de battre, pensant qu'y poser sa main suffirait à le calmer. Grossière erreur d'avoir pensé cela.

Yoh exerça une pression sur la main d'Anna, en espérant qu'elle réagisse enfin. Mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent sur ce chemin ardu et glissant.

– Anna, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

– Oui, répondit-elle en conservant ses yeux fermés. C'est juste le froid, mentit-elle.

– Alors viens, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade.

Sans prévenir, Yoh avait passé un bras devant Anna et poussa un peu sur ses épaules, la forçant à se rallonger. Anna avait rouvert les yeux précipitamment en réalisant ce que son fiancé essayait de faire. La croyait-il réellement malade ? Si c'était le cas, il était un idiot fini. Si non, il était juste respectueux du fait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler.

Yoh la réinstalla sous la couverture, plus au milieu du futon que du rebord (comme elle avait pris place initialement). Puis il se remit à son tour en place, n'hésitant pas à se rapprocher d'elle. Anna le regarda décontenancée, en proie à des centaines de questions. Mais Yoh continuait de sourire. Ce qu'elle rêvait de lui retirer ce sourire pour enfin savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement !

– Tu devrais mieux dormir comme ça, dit Yoh tout en prenant la main d'Anna sous la couverture. (Cette dernière avait eu un léger sursaut en sentant la main du garçon frôler son bras.) Tu n'as pas froid, c'est bon ?

Anna hocha simplement la tête. Elle continua de regarder Yoh et son visage serein. Elle attendait qu'il ferme les yeux afin d'en faire autant et ne pas culpabiliser de s'endormir la première. Problème : elle n'avait aucunement sommeil.

Il en était de même du côté de Yoh. Excepté que lui, n'attendait pas que sa fiancée craque et tombe de fatigue la première. Au contraire, il voulait conserver l'image de cette Anna. Il voulait la graver dans son esprit, dans son cœur, afin d'avoir une pensée, une image, vers laquelle se tourner lorsque cela irait mal durant son voyage.

Yoh avait espéré détendre Anna en agissant ainsi. Cela avait été tout le contraire. Il voyait bien ses iris bouger très rapidement, ne sachant pas sur quoi porter leur attention. Il la sentait encore trembler, et il comprit que ce n'était pas le froid (même s'il s'en était un peu douté). Le seul signe invisible à ses yeux était le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille qui grimpait en flèche à chaque seconde. Pourtant, s'il y avait prêté une oreille attentive, Yoh aurait pu percevoir ces pulsations à travers cette barrière corporelle.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Yoh et était tombée amoureuse de lui, Anna avait toujours refoulé la moindre expression de ses sentiments qui la torturaient. Mais là, le contexte et la situation étaient totalement différents.

Elle avait besoin que Yoh revienne vivant, peu importe qu'il devienne Shaman King ou non (mais s'il le devenait, cela serait encore mieux.) Tant qu'il resterait là, auprès d'elle...

Mais elle-même plus que quiconque savait que le risque zéro était inexistant. L'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir lui déchirer le cœur – un des éléments provoquant ce rythme effréné. Mais pas le seul…

Juste quelques minutes, quelques secondes. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait pour exprimer son amour. Juste quelques secondes où elle pourrait tout oublier lâcher prise…

Mais elle avait peur de la réaction du garçon.

Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Alors prévoir sa réaction…

Une nouvelle fois, Anna se dégagea de la couverture pour s'assoir. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et se força à respirer profondément.

Yoh s'était également relevé mais son sourire de façade avait disparu. Il ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude vis-à-vis du comportement d'Anna. Si elle était de plus en plus mal, jamais il ne pourrait la laisser seule à pension. Enfin seule… ce n'est pas comme si Tamao n'était pas là, mais…

Yoh se rapprocha d'Anna et mit son visage au niveau du sien. Il fit glisser une main dans son dos, effectuant des gestes doux, tentant vainement de la soulager. En effet, cela lui procurait des frissons qui parcouraient de bas en haut sa colonne vertébrale, comme des chatouilles incessantes.

– Anna, je t'en prie, dit-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je n'arriverai pas à partir demain, en te sachant seule ici et mal en point.

La jeune fille releva son visage et fit face à Yoh.

Puis sans réfléchir, sans penser de manière rationnelle, sans imaginer différents scénarios possibles, sans se laisser le temps de se défiler, elle l'embrassa.

Doucement.

La confusion gagna l'esprit de Yoh. C'était bien la première fois qu'Anna optait pour un tel rapprochement. Et quel rapprochement ! Puis au bout d'un instant, il cessa complètement de réfléchir, profitant de cette nouvelle sensation des plus agréables.

Yoh ne put s'empêcher de songer à la douceur des lèvres d'Anna. Et cette dernière pensa que celles de Yoh étaient fortes. La pression mutuelle de ces lèvres exercée par l'un et l'autre provoqua une sentiment de bien-être, de quiétude, comme si rien ne pouvait s'immiscer dans cette petite bulle.

Tout ceci simplement provoqué par un baiser.

L'un comme l'autre, ils se détendirent après quelques instants, profitant de ce contact peu habituel. Yoh se risqua même à saisir la nuque d'Anna. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours.

Finalement elle n'avait pas à regretter son geste. Yoh était entré dans le jeu lui aussi.

C'est ce dernier qui prit la décision de séparer leurs visages. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, chacun cherchant un point de repère… Sans pour autant le trouver.

Même si leurs respirations s'étaient calmées, elles n'en restaient pas moins saccadées. Ce n'était pas de la panique, mais plutôt une prise de conscience.

– Anna, tu-

Mais Yoh ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'Anna avait de nouveau capturé ses lèvres. Pourtant dans ce nouveau baiser s'étaient mêlées de la douceur et de la fougue. Une nouvelle fois, Anna envoya son cerveau valser. Et Yoh était en train de faire de même.

Tout en l'embrassant, la jeune fille se saisit de ses épaules pour l'attirer davantage à elle. Son kimono était doux. Puis elle passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, à l'extrémité de sa nuque. Surpris, Yoh ne rompit pas pour autant le baiser. Au contraire, il aurait voulu que cela dure infiniment plus longtemps.

Aucune conséquence, aucun élément perturbateur, aucun dénouement. Juste les lèvres d'Anna et sa main glissant dans ses cheveux.

La jeune fille s'était légèrement redressée par rapport à Yoh. Elle put alors doucement le faire basculer sur le matelas. Elle le retint suffisamment pour ne pas rompre le contact.

Même si Yoh se retrouvait maintenant dans une position inférieure, cela lui permettait de resserrer leur étreinte.

Puis ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Sans s'en rendre compte, Anna se mordit la lèvre et cela amusa Yoh. Voyant son expression enjouée, Anna se sentit rougir. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle reste forte, même dans ces situations. Et rougir était un point d'ancrage à détruire sa carapace. Pourtant, quand Yoh attira à nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser, elle n'y pensa plus.

Le baiser fut plus court par rapport aux autres. En réalité, Yoh avait été à l'initiative de celui-ci pour montrer à sa fiancée qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal, qu'il était là pour elle.

Heureusement pour lui, elle avait compris. Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Le poids d'Anna n'était pas une gêne pour Yoh, de sorte qu'il put se redresser sans problème. Il empêcha Anna de basculer en arrière en la retenant par la taille. A nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent assis, mais la couverture n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un détail insignifiant.

Tout en gardant la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille, Yoh embrassa Anna. Puis contre toute attente, il délaissa ses lèvres et commença à déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, les cheveux blonds de sa fiancée caressant son propre visage.

Anna se retint du mieux qu'elle put pour ne rien n'exprimer. Mais quand un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, Yoh comprit qu'il avait en partie gagné. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à atteindre son épaule. Mais il fut arrêté dans sa lancé par le kimono. Il avait complètement oublié ce vêtement, n'étant concentré que sur la peau d'Anna.

Anna passa une main sous le menton de Yoh, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Toute trace de sérieux ou de peur était absente. Juste une forme de… joie ? De satisfaction ? Anna n'y réfléchit pas bien longtemps, puisqu'elle s'empara du tissu sur son épaule et commença à le faire glisser. Son épaule gauche se retrouva dénudée, et Anna eut un sourire mesquin en voyant qu'elle arrivait à déstabiliser Yoh. Elle l'imaginait en train de rougir, mais dans une chambre quasiment plongée dans le noir, c'était impossible de l'affirmer haut et fort. En tout cas, c'était à son tour de prendre les rênes du jeu. Elle attira à nouveau son fiancé et le charme des baisers reprit.

Alors que Yoh prenait le visage d'Anna entre ses mains, cette dernière agrippa les épaules du garçon. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette barrière vestimentaire, mais la seule partie de son cerveau encore consciente l'incitait à ne rien tenter.

Pourtant, cette infime part de raison rendit les armes quand Anna fit glisser le kimono de Yoh le long de ses bras. Ce dernier lâcha sa prise quelques instants pour retirer les manches, avant d'à nouveau enlacer Anna. Il sentit l'air frais dans son dos mais n'en tint pas compte, son obsession étant centrée sur les lèvres de sa fiancée.

Il avait senti les gestes d'Anna sûrs, alors que lui n'osait pas en faire de même. Il craignait que la jeune fille ne redevienne subitement « comme d'habitude » et le projette violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Anna rompit le baiser puis caressa le visage de Yoh. Même s'il avait perdu son sourire et affichait un air plus que déconcerté, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Avec son air si enfantin, si innocent, insouciant de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Anna fit glisser sa main sur son cou avant d'effleurer son collier. Elle savait qu'il y tenait plus que tout. Ce collier symbolisant son amitié avec le chat Matamune, mais aussi le jour où il a disparu. Le jour où il l'a sauvé, _elle_.

Même si sa main continuait de caresser du bout des doigts la peau de Yoh, Anna se refusait de quitter son visage des yeux. Elle voulait scruter chacune de ses réactions, photographier chaque micro-expression, avoir une image nette dans sa mémoire et pas un flou perpétuel.

Yoh retrouva bien vite son habituel sourire. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Anna de réagir qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il se montra aussi entreprenant qu'elle. La privant de toute rationalité, il fit à son tour glisser les manches du kimono. Pendant un bref instant, il ne sentit plus les mains d'Anna sur sa peau, mais elles revinrent rapidement à la charge, l'attirant davantage à elle, presque avec violence.

Peau contre peau. Le cadre se définit doucement.

Surpris, Yoh n'en rompit pas pour autant le baiser qui avait pris une autre saveur. Puis, il fit basculer Anna et l'allongea avec une extrême douceur sur le matelas. C'était à son tour de prendre les directives du jeu. Il sentit qu'Anna l'attirait à nouveau en agrippant ses cheveux avec plus de force que les fois précédentes.

Yoh délaissa les lèvres d'Anna et entreprit une nouvelle fois de parcourir sa peau de baisers volages. Et il ne serait gêné par aucun vêtement.

Quand Yoh avait quitté sa bouche, Anna s'était mise à fixer le plafond. Elle s'interdisait de regarder son fiancé, ou elle prendrait pleinement conscience de la situation et elle paniquerait très certainement. Seulement, elle n'avait pas besoin de clairement voir Yoh pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait : ses lèvres parlaient pour son imagination.

Il ne lésa aucune parcelle accessible de la peau d'Anna. Epaule, gorge, poitrine y étaient passées.

Chaque baiser déposé par Yoh avait comme marqué la peau d'Anna.

Chaque baiser que lui donnait son fiancé provoquait une douce chaleur sur sa peau ; de plus son cerveau et son cœur ne semblaient pas suffisamment grands pour entièrement accueillir et profiter de cette nouvelle sensation.

Chaque baiser laissé par son amoureux avait l'effet d'une plume délicate, traçant un chemin sur son corps avec pour seul vestige un frisson des plus agréables.

L'un comme l'autre était incapable de mettre le moindre mot ou la moindre pensée sur ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Tout s'était enchainé à la fois rapidement et tendrement. Fougueux et respectueux. Doux et désespéré. Tendre et passionné...

Le cœur de chacun était à deux doigts d'imploser dans leurs poitrines respectives. Ils avaient tous les deux eu mal. Physiquement, moralement, spirituellement. Ils avaient eu mal mais ils avaient compris que sans cette douleur, cela n'aurait pas valu la peine. La douleur avait tout fait. Elle avait été maitresse de leurs corps pendant des minutes qui leur avait semblé être une éternité.

Quand l'euphorie était soudainement retombée…

Yoh se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Anna, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il respirait fort, était essoufflé, était confus. La seule chose qui lui faisait garder les pieds sur Terre était les caresses qu'exerçait Anna sur son dos et dans ses cheveux. Son étreinte était forte, elle aurait presque pu lui briser les os. Cette étreinte avait été quasiment la même pendant cet instant si infime qui était passé sous leurs yeux.

Anna respirait rapidement mais personne n'aurait pu le remarquer. Elle resserra ses bras autour du corps de Yoh et continua de fixer le plafond, semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. A cette constatation, elle écarquilla les yeux et se raidit.

Ce que Yoh ne manqua pas de remarquer. Désormais plus calme et ayant repris à moitié ses esprits, il regarda sa fiancée et, semblant percevoir la panique dans son regard, il lui sourit tout en caressant son visage. Il la força cependant à rompre son étreinte craintive pour basculer sur le côté et ainsi pleinement la contempler. Anna l'interrogea du regard, désarçonnée. Il se contenta de continuer ses caresses. Il déposa même un baiser papillon sur ces lèvres, si infime tel un battement d'aile qu'Anna ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Yoh se rallongea à ses côtés.

– Yoh… réussit-elle à dire.

Le premier mot qu'elle avait l'occasion et la force de prononcer depuis une heure. Un simple son articulé sans aucune pointe de violence ou de douceur. Non, il sonnait juste… reconnaissant.

– Oui ? répondit-il toujours souriant. (Anna dut forcer son cerveau à se remettre en mode '' _On_ '' pour réussir à aligner plus de deux syllabes.)

– Ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre.

– Pourquoi l'information devrait-elle traverser les murs ?

Yoh ne lui laissa pas le temps de préparer une argumentation en guise de répons puisqu'il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de l'attirer complètement contre lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Anna, parcourue alors de nombreux frissons. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui, contre sa peau chaude, contre son cœur. Elle attendit les battements de ce dernier qui avait un rythme tout aussi intense que le sien. Peut-être même étaient-ils en parfaite symbiose...

Yoh continua ses caresses, mais de manière plus lente. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'arrêtent au niveau de l'omoplate d'Anna, effectuant de petits mouvements circulaires. Il en profita pour embrasser sa chevelure douce et soyeuse. Il sentit la respiration d'Anna se calmer peu à peu. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'endormir. Pourtant Yoh aurait tant souhaité lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Juste quelques mots avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Mais il ne fit rien, laissant Anna se perdre dans les méandres du sommeil.

Inconsciemment, le regard du garçon se posa sur le réveil. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Peut-être qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de dormir un peu…

…

Lorsqu'Anna ouvrit les yeux, les couleurs de la pièce étaient un peu plus chaleureuses. Elle sentait sur sa peau la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil. Mais aussi la chaleur corporelle de Yoh. En effet, ce dernier dormait paisiblement, serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Devait-elle rester dans cette position des plus agréables et espérer que son fiancé se réveille rapidement ? Ou bien devait-elle partir comme une voleuse ?

Elle choisit la seconde option. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'affronter le regard de Yoh à son réveil serait trop dur, et qu'elle ne saurait absolument pas quoi dire.

Anna préféra donc la fuite temporaire.

En faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence, elle réussit à se libérer des bras de Yoh. Ce dernier sembla s'agiter dans son sommeil, mais il redevint calme rapidement. Ensuite, elle se dégagea des couvertures et attrapa son kimono pour se rhabiller. Enfin, elle se leva et commença à marcher.

Mais elle ne put faire que deux pas avant de sentir une douleur au niveau de son bas-ventre. Une douleur bien moins agréable que celle de cette nuit. Prenant sur elle, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à la porte. Mais au dernier moment, elle se ravisa.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air lâche en prenant la fuite. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester non plus. Alors elle rebroussa chemin, jusqu'à arriver à la table près de la fenêtre. Sans un bruit, elle trouva un bout de papier et un crayon, puis elle griffonna dessus.

Quand elle eût fini, elle le prit entre ses mains et s'avança vers le futon. Délicatement, elle se baissa et posa la feuille près du visage de Yoh. Elle en profita pour lui donner un baiser furtif sur la tempe. Il lui sembla qu'il avait souri.

Ne tardant pas plus, Anna repartit vers la porte et regarda une dernière fois son amant avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de trouver un médicament pour cette douleur – et aussi pour calmer sa température corporelle qui devait bien avoisiner les quarante degrés !

…

Quand Yoh se réveilla, la place à ses côtés était vide mais chaude. Il ne paniqua même pas à l'idée d'émerger seul dans son lit. Cela le fit même rire ; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Anna craignait quelque chose.

Il s'étira avant de se redresser, songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Yoh se prit le visage, se forçant à admettre que cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Quand ses mains retombèrent sur la couverture, il sentit au touché quelque chose de différent.

Yoh remarqua alors un petit bout de papier plié en deux. Par curiosité, il le prit et l'ouvrit. Ce qui y était écrit l'amusa et le conforta dans l'idée que sa fiancée avait bel et bien un cœur.

« _Merci pour cette agréable nuit._ »

Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, Anna ne l'avait jamais remercié pour quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Anna mettant sa fierté de côté pour écrire une simple phrase.

Yoh sortit du lit et s'habilla avec ses vêtements de tous les jours. Il quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine où le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre.

Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient Anna et Tamao, mais également Ponchi et Conchi.

Les deux fantômes lévitaient tout en jouant aux cartes, Tamao faisait la vaisselle et Anna était à table en train de boire un thé chaud.

– Bonjour tout le monde, salua Yoh tout en s'asseyant en face d'Anna.

– Oh Yoh tu es enfin réveillé, s'écria Tamao. Ryû et Horohoro ne vont pas tarder. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas à temps.

– Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour si peu.

Tamao lui apporta une tasse de thé avant de retourner à sa vaisselle. Il la remercia avant de se concentrer sur Anna. Elle portait sa robe noire, son collier de perles bleues et son bandeau rouge si caractéristique. Elle fixait sa tasse et n'avait même pas daigné le regarder quand il était arrivé. Yoh constata qu'elle faisait rebondir ses doigts sur la tasse, comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Il jugea bon de ne rien dire. Alors il but lui aussi la boisson chaude en silence. Tamao lui proposa de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner de champion, mais il déclina l'offre : il n'avait pas envie de manger. Il voulait juste qu'Anna lui adresse un minimum d'attention…

– Hoho, on dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit.

C'était Conchi, le tanuki, qui avait sortit cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus. Au même instant, Yoh et Anna furent parcourus d'un frisson glacial.

– Conchi, arrête de dire des bêtises ! le gronda Tamao.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, intervint Ponchi, le renard, sans tenir compte des remarques de sa maitresse. Cette pièce est bien trop calme pour un matin de grand départ.

– Pas étonnant que ce soit calme après les bruits de cette nuit !

– Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! La nuit a été on ne peut plus silencieuse ! objecta à nouveau Tamao.

Les deux compères fantômes rirent aux éclats. Tamao essaya bien de les calmer, mais elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient.

Yoh et Anna rougirent en même temps, et Anna se décida enfin à le regarder. La gêne absente de cette nuit venait de faire son entrée.

 _"Ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre"_ , avait dit Anna. Mais avec ces deux esprits pervers, cela risquait de mal tourner.

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et commença à marcher vers la porte. Mais elle fut interrompue et le silence revint en moins de deux dans la cuisine.

Une voix appelait Yoh.

L'intéressé se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il vit Horohoro et Ryû qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de l'auberge. En remarquant leur ami, les deux garçons allèrent à sa rencontre.

– Salut, les gars.

– Enfin, tu nous réponds, lui reprocha le shaman du Nord. C'est qu'on a bien failli perdre patience.

– Ne sois pas dur avec le boss, calma Ryû. Un matin de grand départ, il a dû vouloir profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

– Ah-euh-les gars-euh, balbutia-t-il.

Yoh était incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement : il était trop gêné face à la moindre allusion nocturne. Il savait que Ryû n'aurait pas pu savoir. Son ami a juste voulu insinuer qu'il en avait profité pour dormir plus…

– Yoh, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Horohoro.

– Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste le départ qui me perturbe.

– Bon, aller, vas chercher tes affaires, on t'attend.

– D'accord.

Yoh quitta la cuisine aussi vite que possible. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il était essoufflé. Il devait à tout prix se calmer et ne rien laisser transparaitre… Comme Anna…

Yoh rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait préparé ainsi que sa tenue et les gâteaux de son grand-père. Avant de fermer son sac, il s'empara du bout de papier et le glissa dans une poche à l'intérieur. Personne à part à lui n'y aurait accès. Yoh mit son casque audio sur sa tête puis se munit de son manteau et du Harusame. Il était prêt. Techniquement...

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il fut surpris par Anna qui l'avait attendu sur le palier. Comme tout à l'heure, son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Pourtant Yoh ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avança vers elle.

– Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire à nouveau au revoir.

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent avant qu'Anna ne réponde.

– N'oublie pas ta promesse. C'est tout ce que je te demande, dit-elle en voulant se montrer froide, comme à son habitude.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Anna. Je te libérerai de ta malédiction.

– Si tu ne reviens pas vivant, cette promesse n'aura plus lieu d'être, dit-elle sur un ton montrant qu'elle avait peur de l'avenir.

Anna baissa la tête pour regarder le plancher. Mais cela ne servit à rien, puisque Yoh l'avait forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. Le contact de sa main sur son visage lui fit perdre pied avec la réalité.

Quant à Yoh, il s'apprêtait enfin à lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu cette nuit...

– Je reviendrai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça : c'est une garantie. Et puis, avec ton entraînement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne revienne pas. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te laisser seule ici, sans la certitude que je revienne. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, Anna. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur pour moi... ou pour nous...

Yoh fit descendre sa main pour finalement atteindre le cœur d'Anna. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et se laissa faire.

– Avec ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, reprit Yoh en exerçant une pression sur le cœur d'Anna, (Il ressentit d'ailleurs chaque pulsation de dernier dans sa paume.) tu peux être sûre que je reviendrai. Je ne faiblirai pas. Je te demande juste de m'attendre quelques mois, le temps que je remporte le Shaman Fight. Cela sera ta promesse - m'attendre -, contre la mienne - te libérer.

Anna ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier. Yoh paraissait si calme alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle se mit à trembler et les larmes commencèrent à tracer un chemin sur ses joues. A trop vouloir se contrôler, elle avait fini par perdre ce contrôle.

Yoh entreprit d'à nouveau caresser son visage. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres avaient un goût légèrement salé à cause des larmes, et cela ne rendait le baiser que plus douloureux. Il devait penser que ce n'était en aucun cas un adieu, mais bel et bien un au revoir. Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son amour pour Anna, il savait qu'il devrait affronter des épreuves qui ne lui garantiraient pas de revenir à la maison sain et sauf.

Le plus important selon lui, c'était qu' _elle_ le croit.

Yoh rompit ensuite le baiser, mais Anna n'était pas de cet avis. Elle le força à l'embrasser à nouveau. Et ce à plusieurs reprises. Elle était en train de perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait. Quand Yoh arriva à la calmer sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue (empêchant ainsi une larme de finir son parcours) avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Anna se retint de le voir partir. Elle resta paralysée sur le palier, serrant la rampe de l'escalier si fort qu'elle aurait pu la briser. Les larmes sur ces joues avaient séché. Elle respira profondément et essuya son visage. Extérieurement, elle retrouva bien vite son air froid et autoritaire. Mais intérieurement, c'était son cœur qui pleurait.

Cœur qui se comprima lorsqu'elle entendit les cris de joie des garçons, heureux de partir à l'aventure.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que sur la route des trois shamans, lorsque régnait le silence, Yoh pouvait sentir les battements d'un cœur dans sa main.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (17 pages ! Je pense mériter une petite récompense ;D)**

 **Et à la prochaine histoire ! ^0^**


End file.
